


11. Can U Smile? Please? You Angsty Fuck?

by cats_ey3



Category: Block B, Infinite (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sungyeol is lactose intolerant, Zico X Everyone Collection, do yourself a favour and don't read this, does anyone else get that vibe from him?, like i dont think he actually is i just feel like he is, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_ey3/pseuds/cats_ey3
Summary: Sungyeol is sick of all this disrespect





	11. Can U Smile? Please? You Angsty Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise to all infinite fans i dont know why i wrote this either

It was 7:30pm when their eyes first met, in an empty store, the lights low but not too low that they couldn’t see each other. Sungyeol hadn’t had the best of days. His band Sucked^TM. Woohyun had given him a cheese platter then laughed when he started crying because his lactose medication had run out, then Sungjong had called him a fat giraffe. Plus Myungsoo was being a dick, which hurt, because Myungsoo is Beautiful. He couldn’t even deflect any of this sudden abuse onto Dongwoo because Dongwoo had been absent for months now and wouldn’t stop crying about sometHing randOm SungYeol couldn’t recAll. He was seriously considering joining Golden Child. He’d even tried storming out of the dorm (which, to be fair, was with the intention of buying more lactose medication) but as the hours ticked on he began to consider that no one had actually noticed he’d left. 

This would mark 4 hours of him standing in the aisle of this store. He sighed to himself. ‘Good going, Sungyeol. You really nailed it this time. Nice one.’ 

‘Are you ok?’ The world seemed to go in slow motion as a somewhat familiar voice rang through his ears. He turned slowly, the dim lights seeming to form a spotlight on his saviour. The man was shorter than him, but only just, which was a relief in itself - it’s hard being a tall ass motherfucker - his skinny body accentuated by layers of Gucci. Sungyeol could only blink in response.

‘Uhhh… you’ve just been standing there for like, 20 minutes now. Are you looking for something? Do you need help?’ 

Sungyeol blushed at this sudden consideration of his wellbeing. He wasn’t particularly familiar with the feeling and, well, it was a bit of a turn on. Maybe he could make a genuine connection with this guy. As long as he didn’t say anything fucking weird like ‘Haha, it’s actually been 4 hours.’

‘What?? Why have you been standing here for 4 hours??’

Nice one Sungyeol. Way to fucking go Sungyeol. 

‘Uhm, haha, I’m probably exaggerating a bit.’

The guy frowned at him, then smiled. 

‘What are you looking for? I’ll help you out.’

‘Oh, no, I’ve got it already.’ Sungyeol replied, holding up the new bottle of lactose medication that he’d been holding for 3 hours and 56 minutes now. 

The guy frowned again. ‘Have you paid-?’ 

‘Yeah’

‘Alright. Well, if you really have been standing here for 4 hours, you must be hungry right? How about I buy you some dinner.’

Sungyeol began to protested but was cut off by his own stomach, which Sungjong if he had been present would probably have called a ‘fucking dying rabid whale’ or something. Plus, the butterflies pooling in his stomach that this stranger had provoked were not about to let him reject a dinner date.

‘I would love that. Thank you.’

 

The dinner was magical. The food was mediocre at best, but the thrill of finally, finally, getting positive attention from literally anyone was enough to get Sungyeol going in both his heart and his pants. Jiho (the guy had properly introduced himself as they were walking to dinner, which was about when Sungyeol realised he was talking to the Zico, his favourite rapper after Dongwoo and he who must not be named - way to fucking go Sungyeol, you actual forgot who Zico is, nice one Sungyeol) had been lovely, buying only dairy free food, which is a major turn on for Sungyeol. 

But no matter how magical the dinner had been, Sungyeol had never felt more respected, appreciate and painfully horny than during that walk home… 

The question, that one beautiful question, had shaken Sungyeol to his very core and almost made him throw up in excitement. 

‘So, how was your day?’ 

Sparks flew like crazy, fireworks exploding in Sungyeol’s mind. This is what pure love feels like, what raw passion feels like. 

‘G-good.’ Sungyeol began to shake as he answered, so unbelievably overwhelmed by the fact that someone would care enough to ask. ‘Th-the best day I’ve ever had.’ 

Jiho blinked in a very very concerned fashion. ‘Really? You were standing in a store for 4 hours…’ 

‘Jiho…’ Sungyeol’s voice became soft, sultry even. Jiho frowned, but interest seemed to spark behind his eyes. ‘You… you gave me a day that was… that was actually alright. I owe you my happiness.’ 

Jiho looked taken aback. Wow this kid must be fucked up. 

‘It’s alright, I only took you out for dinner-‘ 

‘I have to repay you in some way!’ 

Before Jiho even asked, Sungyeol was dragging him into the stall of a conveniently close public bathroom, pushing Jiho against the nasty ass wall, breathing heavily. There was something about Sungyeol in this setting, with the poor lighting and the general filth, that made him look kind of…. sexy.

Sungyeol was on his knees, staring up, his eyes wide and soft, Jiho still taken aback by the whole experience but like tbh pretty turned on. 

‘You gave me one of the best days of my life, Jiho.’ Sungyeol murmured, his hands slowly working at Jiho’s jeans, pulling them down and slowly stroking his semi-hard cock. 

Sungyeol may not be good at a lot of things, but he sure can give a good hand job. Jiho’s length between his pretty fingers, the gasps and breath hitches coming from above him… he felt powerful, confident, all awkwardness suddenly evaporated. 

His hands ran up and down, slowly at first but building in speed, Jiho melting in his hands. Sungyeol slowed again, but Jiho was having none of it, beginning to thrust into Sungyeol’s perfectly strong hands, held firmly in place because he has talent. 

If only the others would acknowledge him for his skills. He has talent, he has worth. He’s not even sure if they remember his name. 

He couldn’t help it. Tears began to fall as Jiho thrusted. This attention was so overwhelming, so new, so different. He wanted it forever but he may as well be dreaming. 

Jiho came, suddenly, all over Sungyeol’s face. The semen mixed with his tears, and Jiho fixed his hands and knelt beside Sungyeol, wiping it all away carefully and tenderly. He held him close and thanked him, kissing his forehead gently. 

He didn’t want this dream to end. 

 

Jiho even offered to walk him back to his dorm.

‘That was… wow, that was great. You should rest up though. Busy job being an idol.’ 

‘Wait you… you recognise me?’

‘Yeah aren’t you the guy from Golden Child?’ 

Sungyeol could only sigh.


End file.
